


an arrangement

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dom! Pepper Potts, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is 18+, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Pepper arranges to have two men join her and her lovers for a fun night of debauchery.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Pepper Potts/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	an arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts), [Katiebug9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug9/gifts).



> This is all because someone made a mistake in a chat, and we riffed on the idea for a quick minute. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Dedicated to my single brain cell. You bishes are the best. <3

* * *

The excitement in the room is palpable, the air buzzing with the knowledge that there is going to be some fun had tonight. Pepper looks over at her two lovers and can see they both have the same exact look in their eyes, one that’s reflected in hers. She turned towards them with a knowing smile on her face. “Now, is everything set up?” 

“Yes, Pepper.” Peter answered her, nodding his head. “Just as you asked it to be.” 

“The kid couldn’t wait, so we came home a little early.” Tony tugged at the tie around his neck, grinning sheepishly. “But don’t worry - we didn’t mess around.” 

“I’ll know if you did. Friday? Is Tony telling the truth?” She asked, crossing her arms over his chest as she eyed both of her lovers. 

“Yes, Ms. Potts. Neither of them did anything except kiss.” 

That was okay with her. “Good. Thank you, Friday.” She looked at the two of them. “Tony - do you remember the rules tonight?” 

“No touching. Only watching.” He wore a pout on his face. One she knew was only for show. “You’re so mean.” 

“You love it.” Pepper smiled, turning her head as a car pulled into their private driveway. “Next time it will be your turn. Peter deserves this treat, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

“Y-Yes, Pepper.” The thousand-watt smile on his face let Pepper know she’d made the right decision to let this happen with him tonight, and not Tony. “Am I going to get Tony ready?” 

“I think that would be best.” She looked at Tony, who she could see was becoming more flushed by the second. “You’re loving this already, aren’t you?” 

“How could you tell?” 

Reaching over, she gave his cock a little nudge with two of her fingers. “It’s pretty obvious, Tony.” She was going to say more when the doorbell rang. “Why don’t you two go downstairs. I’ll bring them down.” 

“Be kind to them, honey.” Tony kissed her softly before putting his arm around Peter. 

She watched them walk downstairs together, then once they were out of sight she went to the front door. Opening it, she saw the couple they had invited to join them for an evening of fun standing at the door, wearing the same look of excitement on their faces as her own two lovers had. “Gentlemen - it’s so good to see you.” She stepped back, and held her arm out. “Please, come in.” 

“H-Hey, Pepper.” The immaculate Steve Rogers held out a bottle of wine to her. “We weren't sure if this was something you’d like. If it’s not, feel free to reADgift it to someone. We don’t mind, right, Buck?” 

“Right.” His lover, Bucky Barnes, was looking past Pepper. “Good evening, Ms. Potts.” 

“Hello, James.” She greeted him first with two kisses to his cheeks, then offered the same to Steve as she took the bottle of wine from him. “I love this vineyard. Thank you so much.” It was a tiny lie - she didn’t care for their chardonnay, which is what Steve had brought her, but she knew better than to say anything else. “The boys are downstairs.” She set the bottle of wine down, and then hooked her arms through both of theirs, leading them over to the stairs. “James, did Steve discuss with you what our plans for this evening are?” 

“Yes, m’am.” 

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, sweetie.” She leaned against his left shoulder, the metal arm straining against the seam of his sleeve. “Please, call me Pepper this evening. Or anything else, really. I don’t mind.” 

“Understood, Pepper.” 

As they walked down the stairs, she turned towards Steve. “You look very nice this evening, Steve. Did you dress up for us?” 

“Thought you would like that.” Steve nodded his head, that adorable shy smile on his face. Oh, yes - they picked the right couple to enjoy tonight. “You do, don’t you?” 

“I do, very much.” They came to a stop at a closed door. Taking her arms back, she turned to face both men, holding her head high. “Now, remember - everything that happens in this room tonight will _stay_ in this room. You agreed to these rules. No matter what occurs, it’s strictly meant to stay here. Our day to day lives are separate.” 

“Yes, Pepper.” Both men replied, looking equally as anxious and excited as she was feeling herself. 

Turning back around, she gave the knob a twist and pushed it open. “Darlings - our guests are here.” She greeted her two lovers, who were both waiting in the center of the room for them. “You know Steve and James.” 

“Indeed we do.” Tony smiled, and walked over to Steve. “Been awhile, hasn’t it?” Pepper watched as the two men shared a friendly embrace. 

“Too long.” Steve hugged him tight. 

Peter walked over to Bucky, who Pepper could tell was a little bit uncomfortable. “Hi, Bucky.” Peter reached up and gave him a hug, Pepper holding her breath as she waited to see what he would do. When Bucky put his arms back around Peter, she exhaled a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re here tonight.” 

“Same, kid.” Bucky hid his face against Peter’s neck as they hugged one another. 

She waited for Tony to share the same welcoming with Bucky, and for Steve and Peter to share a hug. Watching them brought a pool of warmth to her loins, her sexual appetite clawing to be fed. “Now that that’s done,” she looked over at the two chairs that had been set up at the end of the bed, “why don’t you two boys take a seat and we’ll get you ready.” 

“Yes, Pepper.” This time it was Tony and Bucky who spoke at the same time, as she saw Steve standing next to Peter with so much tension in his shoulders that she thought he might keel over. 

Looking over at them, she pointed to the two cock cages. “Gentlemen? If you please?” 

Steve and Peter both walked over to where Tony and Bucky were now sitting, Pepper crossing her arms with a look of approval on her face. She saw both men blushing as their lovers kneeled in front of them, taking their time with getting their pants off. Pepper could see Peter really wanted to kiss and love on Tony’s cock, but remained passive as he picked up the cage from the small table. She would have to reward him for his good behavior, as she had told him he could give Tony’s cock a few kisses if he wanted. Her attention turned towards Steve and Bucky, who had taken off his jacket, his metal arm reflecting the soft light behind the two men. Steve’s lips gave a small kiss to Bucky’s cock before getting the cage settled on him, both men’s cocks trapped in their own respective cages. 

“Keys.” She held her hand out, and waited for both Peter and Steve to bring them to her. She placed them in the locket that she always wore for scenes like these, as it was easier to keep it on her than try and remember where she placed certain items. Less confusing that way. “Now. Remember - you are to watch. If you need to release some of the tension you may feel, you have permission to kiss but that’s it.” 

Pepper turned towards Steve and Peter, giving them both a smile. “What’s our safe word?” 

“Mint.” Peter said without hesitation. 

Steve nodded his head. “I need to hear you say it.” She requested, as they moved towards the bed together. 

“Mint.” Goosebumps appeared on her arms at the raw desire she heard in Steve’s voice. “Are we ready to begin, Pepper?” 

Happy to hear him address her by her first name, as she was expecting another formal name from him, she smiled and stood by the bed. “Help me get undressed.” 

Peter jumped up on the bed and kneeled in front of her, Pepper happy to see his smiling face in front of her while Steve took care to stand directly behind her. Her hair was lifted up off of her neck, the touch of Steve’s lips to the nape of her neck sending a slight shiver down her body. She felt Peter’s lips brush against her cheeks, and then touch her lips with a soft, lingering kiss. She moaned softly, wanting them to know that she was liking what they were doing to her, one hand going to Steve’s hip behind her, while the other cradled Peter’s face as she rolled her tongue into his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ.” Tony’s strained voice brought a smirk to her lips as she casually turned hers and Peter’s heads towards him, the tips of their tongues still playing with each other as Steve’s hands worked on unzipping the dress she’d chosen to wear. “Honey - you look stunning…” 

“Do I need to gag you, darling?” She asked, as Peter’s lips started to touch her neck, Steve now kneeling on the floor behind her as the dress she wore wound up around her ankles. She’d chosen to wear a red lace bralette with matching underwear and garters, knowing that both Steve and Bucky would no doubt appreciate the classic undergarment look on her body. She heard both moan low, Steve’s hands reaching up to snap the belts that were attached to her stockings, his nose pushing up against her asscheeks. “Because I will. Now be a good boy, and watch.” 

“Yes, honey.” 

Her panties were pulled off, the garter belt staying on, which she was fine with. Her hands went to Peter’s buttoned shirt, manicured fingers unbuttoning them slowly. She got him naked, tossing the clothes to the side fo the bed, and heard Steve removing his own behind her. Peter’s pupils were already blown out, which made her so happy. Her baby deserved this tonight, and she was going to make sure that he was well taken care of. After her, of course. Because she too had been looking forward to having some fun with the man that had his fingers pushed up against her folds and was spreading her open. She moaned like a bitch in heat at the first swipe of his tongue across her clitoris, pleasure spreading throughout her body. 

“Does his mouth feel good, Pep?” Peter asked, as his fingers began to caress her breasts. She struggled to speak, as Steve’s mouth was now latched right on her folds, his tongue flicking back and forth against her molten center. 

“Yes, sweetheart…” She moaned, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Peter’s, helping to ground her for the moment as Steve’s tongue was relentless with its teasing. “Oh, _yes_ ….” 

A soft chuckle tickled her labia, as Steve pulled his mouth away. “You taste so good, Pepper.” Steve’s tongue gave a long lick across her center. “I could do this for hours….” 

“You’ve got my permission.” She moaned, struggling to keep herself balanced as she felt a thick finger push into her. “Sweetheart…” 

“I’m here, Pepper….” Peter’s lips were now around her left nipple, licking and sucking in almost the same manner that Steve’s mouth was working her mound. How they had managed to be so in sync when it was their first time doing this together, she had no idea but boy was she glad. “You can fall on me if you need to…” 

Thinking about taking him up on his offer, Pepper pushed her fingers through Peter’s hair and held him against her chest, her legs spreading apart as Steve added a second finger. She shivered hard, moaning loud as she came for the first time, the pleased noise that both men servicing her made only fueled her desire higher. She heard the unmistakable groan from Tony, and heard a somewhat strangled noise coming from Bucky which only made her flush more. Her fingers combed through the loose curls on Peter’s head, moaning softly as he pulled his head away from her breast. 

“Follow me…” Peter took her hands and pulled her towards him, his voice deep with need. She went willingly, as her face was put close to his cock. She could see how excited he was, the evidence staring right at her. She put her mouth on his balls, kissing them first before working her way up to the tip of his cock as she pushed her mound down onto both Steve’s face and fingers. She felt him hum low in approval, her body feeling like it was on fire as another orgasm tore through her body from the insistent fingers filling her. “Steve - take her.” 

The wet mouth disappeared from her core, making her melt into Peter as she brought her lips to his cock. He heard him moan the sweetest moan, her beautiful sweetheart, and kept her lips pursed around him to give him an equal amount of pleasure that she was feeling herself. “Condoms?” Steve whispered into her ear. She shook her head, knowing full well that she was protected, and from doing a little digging on both Steve and Bucky - she knew they were clean too. “Alright, then.” 

Pepper looked over at both Tony and Bucky, and saw that they were behaving admirably. Her eyes went to look at the cock cages, and could see that their arousals were pushing right up against the contraception, which she had anticipated. It was a beautiful sight - seeing both of them being made to wait while they had their fill was as arousing, if not more so, than what they were doing on the bed together at the moment. They would suffer for a little while longer. Pepper had promised them a good show, and was going to give it to them. 

Returning to her knees, Pepper looked up at Peter and saw he was breathing heavy. “Where’s the lube, darling?” She asked, knowing that Peter had taken care of putting the items that they would need for tonight out. 

“R-Right here.” He reached for it, and handed it to her. 

“Thank you.” She gave the tip of his cock a little kiss, then brought the bottle down to Peter’s twitching hole as she felt Steve slide his cock between her dripping lips, moaning in appreciation. She already knew he was girthy, but the touch of it against her like this made her realize just how big he really was. “You don’t have to be gentle with me, Steve.” Wanting to make it perfectly clear, she looked over her shoulder and caught his eyes. The blush spreading across his cheeks was endearing. “Trust me. If I can take the two of them in one hole - I’ll be able to handle you no problem.” 

“Now _that’s_ a sight I’d gladly sit on the sidelines for.” Steve murmured, as the tip of his cock began to nudge against her center. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Pepper smiled, happy to hear that Steve was already thinking towards the future. She knew Tony would enjoy that, and judging by the noise he’d made it was very clear that he did. Putting a little lube onto the tips of her fingers, she brought them to Peter’s ass and slowly began to touch his anus. “Relax, sweetie….” She whispered, bringing her lips back to the tip of Peter’s cock. “Mommy’s going to take care of you…” 

“Y-Yes, Mommy….” 

It had taken Pepper a few tries to get Peter to call her by that name. Not because she was jealous of the way Tony responded to being called ‘Daddy’ by him, but because she thought it might be something nice. And after a while, it slowly began to work better than the three of them imagined. She looked up at him and smiled, then slowly pushed her finger into his tight opening as Steve took that moment to push his cock into her. 

“God.” Bucky’s voice was a deep rumble, Pepper’s back arching as Steve’s cock slid home inside of her. 

She clamped her mouth around Peter’s cock, a high pitched moan spilling past her lips as Steve slammed hard into her. Every time he moved his hips, little jolts of electricity shot through her body as the head of cock kept hitting right against her g-spot. She pushed a second finger into Peter, knowing that he was going to need more than what she had to offer if Steve was going to take him later. But that was something to worry about soon - right now, she began to concentrate on what was being done to her body by that thick flesh moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm. 

The pair of strong hands on her hips coupled with the pair of strong hands on her head had her relaxing to a point where it should be of some concern, but she rode it out. She knew she was safe with these two - especially with Peter, who she knew would make sure she was safe even if she wasn’t present in the moment. That was one of her favorite things about adding him to hers and Tony’s relationship - it’s why they worked so well together. One of Steve’s hands slid up her back, the blunt nails biting at her skin, making her moan around Peter’s cock as she pushed her hips back to meet his slow thrusts. 

“Your woman is beautiful.” Steve’s voice carried an air of desire, Pepper’s blush spreading from her cheeks down to her shoulders as she kept bobbing her head slow on Peter’s cock. “And she knows it, doesn’t she?” 

“She absolutely does.” Peter moaned low as she began to spread her fingers apart inside of him. “That’s why I love her so much.” 

“ _We_ , sweetheart.” Tony corrected Peter, his voice still carrying a bit of strain to it. “Isn’t that right, honey?” 

She pulled herself off of Peter’s cock, gasping softly as Steve chose that moment to really slam into her. “Y-Yes, darling.” She turned to look at Tony, and saw him sitting with his legs spread wide open, the cock cage still doing its job of keeping him contained. “Peter….no coming until Mommy says you can.” 

“Y-Yes, Mommy.” She could feel him already beginning to throb against her tongue before pulling her mouth off of him. Peter would be a good boy. 

“God, you’re really something, Pepper.” Steve’s compliments came as he yanked her up, his lips now grazing the side of her face. “May I kiss you?” 

“You may.” Pepper was pleased to be asked, and soon felt his lips surrounding hers as his cock slipped further into her body. 

Peter’s mouth touched her mound, an orgasm erupting out of her as his lips sucked on her clitoris, while Steve’s cock slid in and out of her pussy. She trembled hard as she moaned into Steve’s mouth, her fingers clinging to the short blond hair on the back of his head. He answered her moans with a deep groan of her own, and soon the thickness inside of her disappeared. She could hear Peter’s moans become muffled as she knew he was now sucking on Steve’s cock. Thankful that he hadn’t spilled into her, she kept her tongue in his mouth as she put her hand down on Peter’s head, stroking his hair as she listened to him swallow all of Steve’s cum as he moaned into her mouth. 

Looking down, she could see Peter was dying to be touched. “Steve? Do the honors, please.” She gave Peter’s cheek a little tap, then watched as Steve pulled Peter towards the center of the bed, and had him stay on his hands and knees. Well, he _started_ off on his hands and knees, but then Steve put his knee on the middle of his back, and held down Peter’s head with his left hand, while the right hand was teasing his hole much like her own fingers had. “Oh, that’s _beautiful_ , Steve.” She complimented him, pleased to see him act so quickly. 

“M-Mommy….” Peter’s sweet moans had her dripping as she moved towards him. Picking up the lube, she dripped some onto Steve’s fingers, then watched as one thick digit was pushed into her baby’s body. “Hhhngh….” 

“His fingers feel so nice, don’t they, sweetie?” She waited for a few moments, wanting Peter to get used to how those thick, calloused fingers felt inside of him, and then brought her own finger to tease and pull on the rim. He heard him cry out, knowing that he was dangerously close to an orgasm but also knew that he could control himself. “Be a good boy for Mommy,” she reminded him as she slowly pushed her finger in with Steve’s. 

“Oh, _God_ , Pepper….” Peter turned his head into the bed and released a loud scream. She looked up at Steve, who had a similar smile on his face as they worked their fingers together to torture her beautiful lover. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Tony’s voice was raw with need, Pepper turning to look at him. She saw that Bucky was staring at Peter, knowing that as soon as those cages were off, that he would be pouncing on her boy in no time. “Us. This is how we’re going to die.” 

“It’s an honorable death.” Steve murmured, as he pushed his knee harder into Peter’s back. Thick and thin fingers moved together as Peter continued to spill needy moans from their intimate touches. “Pep? Are you going to offer him a little relief?” 

“My baby deserves it.” She nodded her head, and after a few more teasing pushes against his inner walls with her thin finger, she stood up on her knees. Steve gave her a kiss before she could move away, which stole her breath as she laid back down on the bed next to where Peter’s head was. “Hi, sweetie.” She smiled at him, pushing some of the hair off of his face as she stared into his one visible eye. “Will you lift yourself up for me?” 

“Y-Yes…” Peter nodded. 

Her lover got himself up onto his wrists, Steve’s fingers no longer in his body. “Right here, Pep?” 

“Perfect, thank you, Steve.” She smiled up at him, then moved to lay directly underneath Peter. “I want you inside of me now, sweetheart….” 

“B-But I’m going to come…” 

“I know. But you’ll still be hard, won’t you?” Pepper began to kiss him softly, wanting him to know that it was going to be okay. “Come inside of me, but don’t pull out. Keep going, okay? Like we’ve practiced…” 

“Y-Yes, Mommy….” 

Looking over his shoulder, she reached for Steve and smiled when he kissed her fingers. “Steve? Go ahead and let Peter know what you feel like now. Control him.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Pep.’ 

She moaned softly as she felt Peter slip into her first, and then cried out in pleasure as Steve pushed into Peter, forcing him to go harder into her. She climaxed again, her manicured nails scratching down Peter’s back. She felt him come deep inside of her with a cry, her hand going to the back of his neck as he moaned against her throat. Reaching down, she slipped her hand to Peter’s ass and felt Steve’s cock slide in and out of him, knowing that her baby was taking a lot of pleasure which made her happy. 

“C-Can he come inside me….?” Peter looked up at her, his pupils still blown out. “Please, Mommy…?” 

“Of course, baby….” She smiled, and nodded her head. “Steve? You have our permission. Isn’t that right, Tony?” 

“Not too much, because I want some in my ass too.” 

Pepper turned her head and gave him a look, which he immediately apologized for. “Steve - don’t listen to him. Or do. I don’t care. I know he wants you in his ass, though.” 

“Plenty of me to go around.” 

“And sweetie?” She looked down at Peter, who was pounding into her, making her gasp every few seconds as Steve controlled the pace. “I know James is probably itching to have a little fun with you. How does that sound?” 

“Oh, please….” Peter begged, his voice cracking as a moan left his throat. 

“Of course.” She kissed him sweetly on the lips, but then their kiss turned carnal as Steve really began to slam hard into him, which in turn meant he was slamming hard into her. Her pussy could take it - she preferred this fast fucking when doing something of this nature. The sensual play was for her two lovers only. 

Two more orgasms crashed over her body by the time Peter was coming again, and then she heard Steve moan low, the choked off sound that Peter made letting her know that he was now experiencing the full treatment of his thick, girthy cock. She whispered soft praises into his ear as he collapsed on top of her, out of breath. She reached for Steve’s hand, and locked their fingers together, allowing her to pull him down to give her a kiss on the lips. 

Peter carefully extracted himself from her after Steve pulled out, giving Pepper the opportunity to roll off the bed. She took off the rest of her garments, and opened the locket. She went to Bucky first, and carefully took the cage off. Lowering her head, she gave his cock a soft kiss, watching as it grew to its full potential now that it was no longer trapped. Lifting her head, she looked up at him. “Go ahead and play, James.” 

He got up fast and went over to the bed. She heard Peter yelp, the sound quickly turning to a deep moan. She knew he was in good hands as she walked over to Tony and kneeled down in front of him. “Hi, darling.” 

“Hey, honey.” Tony touched her face, as she carefully got his cock out of his cage. “Is it my turn to play?” 

“It is.” Steve was right beside them, helping Tony up from his chair. She watched the two of them kiss each other, and then felt them pull her into their embrace, her tongue touching both of their eager ones with lazy flicks. “Bed, boys. Now.” 

While Bucky was taking his time torturing Peter, Peper put herself in between both Tony and Steve. She sank down onto Tony’s cock, and felt Steve’s chest press up against her back. The deep moan that left Tony’s throat as Steve penetrated him had goosebumps prickling on her skin. Taking Tony’s hand, she brought it to Peter’s cock, the two of them stroking him together as Bucky continued to fuck his brains out. Pepper pushed herself up and down, groaning softly as she saw Tony’s stomach start to bulge, her hand going down to push against Steve’s cock. She moaned as Steve’s lips touched her neck, and then bit down in retaliation to her teasing him in that way. That got her to scream, her pleasure building to an insurmountable level. 

She lost count of how many orgasms they shared together, but by the end of it, the five of them were laying sprawled on the bed in one large cuddle pile. Her head was resting on Tony’s chest, Peter resting his against hers, while Steve was curled up behind her, and Bucky was curled up next to both Peter and Tony. It was comfortable, and made her incredibly happy. 

“So, when are you two free again?” She asked. 

“Next week?” 

“Perfect.” She looked at Tony, then at Peter, and saw them smiling and nodding their heads. “Maybe this should become our new Friday night.” 

“I wouldn’t say no.” Bucky mumbled. 

“Sounds good to me, Pep.” Steve kissed her temple, then rested his head against her shoulder. “You three are quite the anomaly.” 

“Thank you.” 

It took another half hour before they all got off the bed, and got cleaned up. The five of them headed back upstairs, and after a few rounds of hugs and kisses, Pepper found herself sandwiched between her two lovers, both of their arms around her body. 

“Who wants a bath?” Tony asked, as they waved goodbye to both Steve and Bucky, then closed the front door. “Bubbles?” 

“Yes, please.” Peter nodded. “Pepper? Want some wine?” 

A relaxing bath with her two loves was the perfect way to end the perfect evening. “Yes, darling. That would be marvelous.” She pulled them both into her arms, and hugged them. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, Pepper.” Tony murmured into her hair. 

“Love you so much, Pepper.” Peter kissed her softly. 

She pulled away from them, then began to walk upstairs. “Don’t keep me waiting.” She called out. She knew they wouldn’t. 


End file.
